Return to the place where I belong
by DLazyMan
Summary: One day Chitoge s father tells her that she will go back to America. what will Chitoge do? can she confess to Raku her true feelings? and what will Raku do if he find out that the girl that he have been fake lover with will go away? Rated T cause i dont know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my First Story base on an Anime, so if I did something wrong please do tell me. I want to learned how to write something base off an Anime properly so please help me on improving myself.**

**KeepLovingStars – I Am really sorry on taking so long, I just couldn't find a plot for this story and also Thank you very much for your help ^^.**

**So here it Goes, I hope you guys like it.**

**I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

On a cold Friday night at the huge mansion of the Kirisaki residence, a girl with long blonde hair was in her sleeping attire

"Now what?..." Chitoge thought as she hugs her pillow. Her train of thought turn into a deep thought as she continue to solve the new obstacle that is right in front of her… well not physically in front of her. In her thought, she was sitting on a king size bed and on the other side of the bed was Raku Ichijou.

"Baby, Come on it`s time for bed." Raku said in a seductive tone as he whisper in Chitoge`s ear while holding her shoulder. As for Chitoge was blushing scarlet as Raku whisper in her while he roam his free hand on her back. Chitoge squeak when Raku`s hand finally reach her touches her thigh."Baby…"Raku whisper before slowly leaning in to kiss Chitoge`s lips.

Back to Reality Adelt, Chitoge`s father was currently shaking he daughter to make her come back from her dream land. "Chitoge, baby? Are you alright?" Adelt asks full of concerned.

Chitoge finally snaps out from her dream land."Eh? Dad? What are you doing here?" Chitoge asks as she blush even more thinking that her father have heard what she was saying earlier. Her hopes on thinking that her father hasn't heard what she was saying earlier was shot down because of her father`s question.

"Chitoge, are you ok? You've been saying Raku`s name over and over again." Adelt asks with a teasing smile.

"No! I didn't!" Chitoge denies as she looks away from her father. Adelt laugh at her daughter`s expression. He turns his gaze towards the open window."Chitoge, are you two dating?" Adelt asks while still looking at the open window.

Chitoge looks at her father; the blush that has crept on her face earlier was slowly disappearing.

"Uhh, didn't you force us to date each other?" Chitoge asks her father like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Adelt just nod but still continue to look out the window.

Two minutes has past and the room was filled with silence, Adelt sigh before finally looking at his daughter. Chitoge see the sad look on her father`s face."Is there something wrong… dad?" Chitoge asks with concerned.

"Chitoge, do you like Raku?" Adelt asks making Chitoge blush again.

"Wha! What do you me- mean dad?" Chitoge asks with shock laced in her voice."Do you mean like as friend, right?" Chitoge asks nervously.

"You know what I am talking about, Chitoge."Adelt said to Chitoge with seriousness.

"I-I think I like him…" Chitoge said as she looks down so her father wouldn't see the red hot blush that has ignited even more on her face."Slightly more than a friend." Chitoge continued before looking at her father.

Adelt gave her a raised brow."(Sigh) more than a friend." Chitoge answer as her father looks at her.

"If you love him, Chitoge… I think it`s best if you tell him that." Adelt said before standing up." Because this Sunday you will be going back to America." Adelt continue as he exits through the door of Chitoge`s room.

After closing the door, Adelt see Claude standing there waiting for him, he nod at Claude before going to his office. Claude looks at Chitoge`s room before following his boss.

Meanwhile inside the room Chitoge wasn't able to respond due to shock after hearing what her father had said to her. She stare at the door where her father has enter and exited earlier. She clenched her fist, her breathing becomes quicker and shorter as her heart beats faster, denying the fact that all the untold emotions that has been stored inside of it won`t be heard by the guy that it was meant from the start.

She looks at her phone that was lying beside her, the image of the phone starts to blur as tears threatens to fall. She slowly grabs her phone with shaking hands. She dials Raku`s number before pressing the call button. She waits for Raku to pick up, moments later she hear Raku`s voice.

"What do you want, Chitoge?" Raku asks with a curious tone. Chitoge tightens her hold on her phone as she tries to hold her emotions so she wouldn't breakdown while calling Raku.

"Beansprout…" She answers in a whisper.

"Huh?" Raku asks while getting more curious on why Chitoge decides to call him at this hour.

"I... want to tell you something." Chitoge answered before taking a deep breath.

"Come on what is it!?" Raku asks in an irritated tone. He then heard Chitoge sigh on the other side of the call. He can sense that sad tone that was surrounding every word of Chitoge.

"Raku… I am…" Chitoge said as she her heart starts to beat even faster.

* * *

**Leave a review or suggestion if you like ^^**

**Thank you guys again for reading this. BYE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo chapter two is out ^^ this was supposed to go out yesterday but I got to tired. anyway thank you guys for the reviews it really help me to post another one ^^**

**So without further ado chapter two! I hope you guys like it ^^**

**I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

Raku was currently busy cooking a huge amount of food because in his house there so much mouth to feed in their household. Even with the huge amount of effort he have to put in everyday just to make their meal he was actually enjoy it until his cell phone rings.

He wipes his hands before picking up and answering his cell phone. He looks at the caller ID and see it was Chitoge."What do you want, Chitoge?" he answer nonchalantly as he put his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder before continuing what he was doing earlier.

"Beansprout…" He hears Chitoge whisper on the other side of the call. His curiosity ignited quickly every time he hear her whisper something is about to go down.

But the tone that Chitoge was making was something different, this tone that she was using gives him that feeling of fear, but not the type of fear he usually experienced in his life.

He goes back to the situation he was in."Huh?" he asked Chitoge as his curiosity rose even higher.

"I…want to tell you something." He hears her said before he hears her take a deep breath.

"Come on what is it!?" He asked getting irritated as he waits for her to answer. He can sense the sadness that was laced in every word she says making him more curious on why she was this sad, it's not usual for her to be sad because most of the time she wear a bright smile especially when she hang out with her friends.

"Raku… I am…" he heard her said through the phone. He wait for her to continue."Raku… I am… hungry! So take me out on a date tomorrow!" he move his head away from the phone after she burst out.

"Date!? Like a real date?" He asked shock after Chitoge said go out with her.

"N-no of course not! It`s just that Claude and the gangs are getting suspicious that we are not going on a date anymore!" He heard her stutter. "Oh, ok how about I pick you up at 8 tomorrow? How's that sound to you?" Raku insisted.

"Wait! why are you so calm about this?" He heard ask curiously.

"You really do have a brain of a gorilla. Chitoge we've been doing this…"He tell her as he look around to see no yakuza was hearing their conversation."For like a year now, don't you think I would have been able to cope up with this type of situation?" Raku said to Chitoge with a smirk.

"Oh, ok then, bye." She said with haste.

To say Raku was shock to hear Chitoge didn't fire back with a retort of her own was truly weird for Raku."Oh… ok bye." Raku said before he heard Chitoge disconnect. He then put his cell phone back to his pocket. Raku sigh as he stretches his sore arms. "She seems acting differently, and I highly doubt it`s my fault this time." Raku thought to himself while he imagined Chitoge having a bright smile sketched on her face. Raku shakes his head to make the image of Chitoge off his mind. He put his hand on his embarrassed face."What am I thinking?" Raku thought."I love Kosaki Onedera but why am I thinking about her!?" Raku thought as he holds his head while shaking madly.

Meanwhile on the door several Yakuza`s were looking at Raku with tears running down there face." Bocchan! What`s wrong!" The yakuza`s cried but they didn't dare approach Raku.

Meanwhile back at Chitoge`s room. Chitoge was pushing her face into the pillow as she screamed not of joy but of panic." Ah Geez what am I doing!? Why couldn't I just tell that stupid Beansprout how I feel and not prolonged this crazy situation I am in?" Chitoge thought while she hugs the pillow after screaming at it for a whole minute."I guess I have no choice but to meet up with him tomorrow… with our real…date." Chitoge thought before putting the pillow in her face and screaming at it again.

(Saturday- 7:45 AM, Chitoge`s room)

Chitoge was still in her bathing towel and was soaking wet, she was rummaging her closet for clothes to wear for her real! Date with Raku Ichijou. Her room was littered with different varieties of clothes, but mostly her bed was covered with it.

"Ojou? Can I come in?" The voice of Tsugumi comes from the other side of the door."Ah! Tsugumi, sure come in." Chitoge said as she quickly run towards the door to open it for Tsugumi. Chitoge stands there frozen when she see Tsugumi trying to make a frozen and blushing Raku to turn away(The clothes that Raku was wearing was like the one he wear on their first fake date). Before Tsugumi was able to make Raku turn away, the towel that was blocking Raku`s full view on Chitoge`s body suddenly fell revealing an exposed Chitoge.

Raku and Tsugumi comically scream (Those screams when they are shock while embarrass) Raku was screaming because he knows that this is the start when death will surely follow, while Tsugumi was screaming because she`s the reason why Raku has seen her Ojou`s beautiful body.

"ICHIJOU RAKU!" Tsugumi said as she pulls out a gun. Raku backs away with a nervous laugh while he raises his hands in defense.

"N-now Tsugumi, you could clearly see that I was not at fault here!" Raku said nervously as he backs away from the advancing Tsugumi.

"How dare you defile Ojou with your lustrous eyes!" Tsugumi said before firing a shot at Raku. Raku dodges the bullet that was sent towards him." Hey it`s not my fault ok! If you haven't called her out, that wouldn't had happened!" Raku said as he runs away from Tsugumi.

"And it wouldn't have happened if you haven't requested for Ojou!" Tsugumi said as she chase after Raku.

Raku keeps running through the large house of Chitoge, and as he keeps turning through hallways he see at the other side was no other than the prick that makes his and Chitoge`s life at school hard."Sh*t it`s Claude." Raku thought as he continue to run.

Claude hears the commotion and see Raku being chase by Tsugumi."Ichijou Raku you will die for defiling Ojou!" He heard Tsugumi yelled. And soon after that he joined the pursuit on bringing Raku to justice."OI! What is this I am hearing about how you defiled our beloved Ojou!?" Claude said as he pulled his gun as well."Prepare to die you brat!" He said as he fired a shot towards Raku.

Raku make a right turn and he soon spot Chitoge with a menacing aura."Beansprout." She said as she approaches Raku.

Raku stops and look behind him and he see Tsugumi with Claude. He put his back on the wall. He prayed that they all forget what happen earlier if that was even possible. Someone must have heard his prayer for the wall he was leaning on wasn't actually a wall but a door.

He landed on his back, he rub the spot of his back that has collided with the floor, he look up and see Adelt smiling at him."Raku-kun, what can I do for you today?" Adelt asks in a happy and calm tone as always.

Raku quickly stands up and hid behind Adelt. Adelt look at Raku curiously, before Chitoge, Tsugumi and Claude appear in front of him with an aura filled with killing intent.

"I didn't do it on purpose I swear! Chitoge you have got to believe me!" Raku pleaded to Chitoge before he look at Tsugumi."Tsugumi, you where there please tell them what happened!" Raku pleaded as well before looking at Claude. He look at Claude before giving a defeated sigh."Enough said." Raku said before looking at Adelt. He then saw that Adelt was smiling at the three."Now, now it isn't the time to kill each other."He said to the three."Now Chitoge isn't it the time for your date with Raku-kun?" He asks his daughter.

Chitoge looks turns away and going straight for the gate of their huge mansion."Come on Beansprout! We don`t have all day!" Chitoge shouted back as she continue to walk towards the gate.

Raku thanks Adelt before going after Chitoge, as he pass by Claude, Claude trip Raku, causing Raku to crash into Tsugumi head first in her bosom. It was a good thing Tsugumi was wearing her usual uniform, but its still didn't help with twos situation.

For Claude thinking that Tsugumi was still a guy rather than a girl, a cute girl that is ^^. Tsugumi and Raku blush a deep red but Tsugumi was the one blushing so much that it put a tomato to shame. Tsugumi quickly push Raku off and slaps him across the face."Wh-what do you think you're doing you idiot!" Tsugumi said as she uses her arms to shield her bosom.

"N-n-no! its not my fault! This bastard trip me!" Raku defended himself before pointing at four eyes. He then tries to approach Tsugumi to apologize but Tsugumi quickly backs off.

"Do-don`t touch me you pervert!" Tsugumi said as she continue to blush.

Raku was then tap in the shoulder by Adelt."Raku you do know that my daughter is waiting for you, right?" Adelt said with his usual cheery voice.

Raku nod before going to Chitoge. He then finds her in front of the gate; he saw that her back was turn towards him.

Chitoge`s hands were on her cheeks."I can't believe he saw me naked! Sure in the hot springs he saw me naked too but he said that there was a lot of steam so he wasn't able to see me that exposed." Chitoge thought as she continue to comically emit steam."This time he was able to truly see me so exposed and I wasn't able to react so quickly. What am I going to do I can`t face him after this!" Chitoge thought before she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"KYAA!" He hear Chitoge said as he touch her shoulder. He then see Chitoge look at Him with a face that was blushing different shades of red.

"You ready to go?" He said as he scratched the back of his neck while he avoid eye contact with Chitoge."Great, now I can`t look at her in the eyes after what happened earlier.

Chitoge didn't respond but nod, the two then make their way towards the park.

* * *

**Thank you guys for taking your time to read this. Leave a review to tell me what you guys think I need to improve. And I apologized if I make a mistake on how they call each other, I am still not familiar with Japanese honorifics… I think that's what they called it ^^**

**Leave a review if you guys want ^^**

**Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I have finally found some clothes for Chitoge and it took me a lot of time to find it XD.**

**Anyway, here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

**I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

As Raku and Chitoge make their way towards the park, their trip was filled with silence as the two was unable to talk each other due to their personal reasons. As Raku was thinking about what happened earlier he couldn't help look at Chitoge, he glance at Chitoge and now is the time that he has finally notice Chitoge, she was wearing a white denim skirt that reaches up to her thigh, there was also a belt, and she wears brown heels."Wow…" Raku suddenly blurted out causing Chitoge to look at him with suspicious look but still blushing.

"What is it, Beansprout?"Chitoge asks as she looks at Raku directly in the eyes."…You better not be thinking anything perverted…"Chitoge said as she looks away while blushing even harder.

"Like hell I would…" Raku counter as he look away as well remembering what happen earlier again."Come on we don`t have all day." Raku said as he grab Chitoge`s hand and lead her towards the park. Chitoge didn't expect Raku to grab her hand."Eeep!" She squeak causing Raku to look at her.

"Huh? What was that did you hear that, Chitoge?" Raku asks curiously, Chitoge shakes her head."Oh, whatever it is really cute." Raku said as he puts his index finger on his chin before continuing on their walk.

"He, thinks its cute, kyaaa!" Chitoge thought while trying to control herself not to smile.

As they continue their long yet short journey towards the park, they pass by a lot of women along the way, Raku and Chitoge hears the whisper of the people like, how cute they are together while others are saying 'young love.' They blush at the comments of the people and at one point their ears where able to pick up a comment that makes Chitoge looks at Raku with a smug look."Oh my god do you see that blonde girl?" A women tell her friend."Yeah I know right she`s so beautiful." The other one replied.

Raku looks over his shoulder and see Chitoge giving him a smug look."I know! I know! Quit rubbing it in!" Raku answer as he blush.

Soon the two make it to the park. They first when to a ice cream parlor, the two make their way towards the cashier. Raku ordered a chocolate Sundae while Chitoge order a vanilla sundae.

The two then sit at an open table that has a good view of the outside. Raku was minding his own business as he licks his ice cream, for some unknown reason his eyes starts to look at Chitoge as she licks her vanilla sundae. Raku`s face starts to heat up as he see Chitoge who was currently looking outside while licking her ice cream.

Raku see some ice cream on Chitoge`s lips, he gulp as he starts to have a dirty thought. He then looks down as he grabs his face trying to control himself."What! Am I thinking! If Chitoge ever found out that I am having dirty thoughts about her, she`s going to annihilate me!" Raku thought.

Chitoge notice Raku was acting strange from the corner of her eye."Eh? Raku, what`s wrong?." She asks making Raku look at her with a red face. She then feels some vanilla cream slides down from her lips to her chin, she wipes it off before looking at Raku again."You better not be thinking anything perverted, Beansprout!" She asks as she looks at Raku with a warning glare.

"N-no! of course not!' Raku said as he shakes his head while waving his hands defensively in front of him.

After the two finish eating their ice cream they headed out side to get some fresh air, they found an empty bench under a tree. They sit there quietly, they look at the other couples that was also having a real date, Chitoge starts to feel a little bit of jealousy grow inside her as she continue to watch other couples, hold hands, laughing together and enjoying each other`s company. She then remembers the reason why she accidently invited Raku for a date. Chitoge looks down on her lap as she takes a deep breath and steels herself."Raku…" She said in a whisper.

Raku looks at Chitoge curiously."Huh? What is it, Chitoge?" Raku asks as he looks at Chitoge while wondering she is looking down.

"There's something I need to tell you and it`s really important that you know this." Chitoge tells Raku but still not looking at him."I am going ba-" Chitoge said before being cut off by a girl along with a guy.

"Oh, look at her she`s so beautiful, do you think she`s a model?" A girl asks her boyfriend as they were passing by. Chitoge clenched her fists while she gives the couple a force smile."Why thank you." Chitoge said to the girl.

Raku was curious why, Chitoge hasn't give him a smug look after the girl just gave her a compliment."Ok something definitely wrong here, she usually gives me that irritating smug look after receiving a compliment."Raku thought."Wait… not giving me a smug look, a beat red face, a shaking Chitoge. Don't tell me…" Raku thought as his eyes widen with realization.

"Oi, Chitoge!" Raku asks making Chitoge look at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're…" Raku said to Chitoge as he looks at her with a serious look.

"Don't tell me he knows!" Chitoge thought.

"That you're hungry." Raku said a little bit proud of himself as he thinks that he figured what Chitoge`s problem was.

Chitoge just face palm."Stupid bean sprout." Chitoge mumbles before she stands up and starts to walk back to her home.

Raku followed Chitoge wondering where she was going. He grabs her hand to stop her for going anywhere."Where do you think you are going? You're the one that plan this date so why are you leaving me?" Raku asks as he looks at Chitoge.

Chitoge was facing forward so Raku wasn't able to see her blushing face as their hands touch."Hey, tell me what`s wrong?" Raku asks while he was trying to make Chitoge to face him.

"Come on Chitoge now is the time to tell him the truth!" Chitoge said to herself. She then face Raku.

Raku was taken back at the sight before him when he see Chitoge`s flustered face."Ra-Raku, what I am trying to said earlier is, that I-I lo-" Chitoge said before getting cut off by someone.

"Ichijou-kun? Kirisaki-san?" Raku and Chitoge look at the person that makes her sudden entrance in the scene.

"You have got to be kidding me! Of all the time!" Chitoge thought in frustration as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

**Well that's for now.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you guys think and what should I do to improve it. And you are welcome to correct me if I made mistakes.**

**Sorry about the so called date scene I make. I don't really have much experience in that department.**

**Anyway Bye ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whooo. Finally it`s done. Sorry for taking so long. I got stuck on what they are calling each other and the huge harem of this anime is killing me XD. So if I make a mistake on anything please do tell. I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

"O-Onodera!" Raku said in shock as he see that Kosaki was looking at them.

"Are you two on a d-date? Ichijou-kun? Chitoge-chan?" Onodera asks nervously. Onodera was wearing a pink blouse, she wears a jean short, (You guys imagined what foot wear fits with that type of clothes she is wearing).

"Well… you see we-"Raku said as he scratch the back of his neck with awkwardness before Chitoge cuts him off.

Chitoge grabs his arms before saying."Ye-yes! Were dating!"

Raku looks at her with wide eyes. Chitoge then realizes what she declared to Onodera. She then quickly releases her grip on Raku."I-I mean that we just coincidently find each other in the park!" Chitoge quickly said as she looks away from Raku and Kosaki`s gaze.

"Umm I know this a bit sudden but do you guys like to join me to the theme park?" Kosaki shyly as she looks at Chitoge while giving shy glances towards Raku.

"Theme Park…" Raku and Chitoge said in unison."Theme Park! Of course we would like to! Right, Beansprout?" Chitoge said excitedly. "Going to the theme park with Onodera? It's like I am going on a date with her!" Raku thought happily.

They then went towards the theme park. When they were at the entrance. They saw that Ruri was waiting for Onodera. When Ruri saw Chitoge and Raku was with Onodera, she quickly thought of an idea.

When they were in front of her, she quickly pull Onodera aside and whisper to her."Good job Kosaki!, but next time try to bring only Ichijou-kun." Ruri whisper to Kosaki. Kosaki blush deep red at her best friend`s suggestion to her.

"So remember next time only Ichijou-kun, ok?" Ruri told Kosaki again. After the two finish discussing their plan… well mostly it was Ruri`s plan. "Ok, now that we have an unexpected people tagging along with us, what do you guys think we should do?" Ruri asks looking at Raku and Chitoge.

"Well it depend on you guys, were just hanging around with you guys." Raku said as he scratches his cheek with his index finger.

"Oi, Kosaki, where did you find this two anyway?" Ruri asks Onodera while still looking at the two.

"I found them in the park." Kosaki answer plainly.

Ruri raised a brow."Together?"

"Yeah, I think they were on a date, like Kirisaki-san said earlier."

Ruri elbows Kosaki hard on the side, making Kosaki grabs her side where Ruri`s elbow has connected."Ruri-chan! That hurt!" Kosaki whined.

"Obviously." Ruri counters."Let`s go then, were wasting valuable sun light." Ruri continues before going towards the gates. The three followed suit.

They enter the theme/ amusement park. They stare in awe as they see all the amazing rides, booths and attractions. Chitoge quickly pulled Raku.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Raku asks as he was being pulled by Chitoge."Let`s go there bean sprout!" Chitoge said excitedly as he points at the roller coaster. Raku stared at the insanely tall coaster that Chitoge wants to ride.

"A-are you human?" Raku asks Chitoge as he continue to look at the coaster.

Chitoge looks back at Raku and gives him a smug look."Oh? what`s wrong Beansprout? You scared of a little coaster?" Chitoge asks teasingly.

"What! Me scared, ya right! I just don`t want to see you crying to me after riding that thing!" Raku defended as he cross his arms while putting his chin up.

"Is that so? Well then let`s make this more interesting then." Chitoge told Raku.

"What are you planning you now?" Raku asks a little bit nervously. Chitoge grins at him evilly.

"Let`s make a bet, Beansprout. If you're not sick or you haven't peed in your pant after riding that coaster. I`ll do whatever you want for an entire day." Chitoge said confidently much to Raku`s dismay.

"But… still doing what I want an entire day? This could be interesting." Raku thought."And what if I lose?" Raku asks nervously yet he didn't show it.

"Well, if you lose, I think it`s fair that you'll do what I want the whole day." Chitoge said with a smirk.

"That's very low of you Ichijou-kun to force Kirisaki-san to do want you want." Ruri said in her casual monotone voice."I think it will be more appropriate if you do that to Kosa-" Ruri said before being stop by a blushing Kosaki.

"Ruri-Chan! What are you saying!?" Kosaki said as she put her hands on Ruri`s mouth.

"Eh?" Raku and Chitoge said in unison.

"So anyway, Raku? Is it a deal?" Chitoge said as she extends her hand for a shake. Raku thinks for a moment before outstretching his hand as well. But before he can grab Chitoge`s hand he suddenly feel small arms yet their grip was like death itself from his behind. He then was push forward by an object better yet a person."Raku-sama!" Marika said as she cuddled Raku from behind.

"Marika!? What are you doing here?" Raku asks as he try to push Marika off him.

"Raku-sama, I came here as soon I heard that you were force by this gorilla women to go to the amusement park with her!' Marika said as she sent a glare towards Chitoge, who gives an intense glare of her own.

Chitoge walks towards Marika; she then grabs Marika by the collar with one hand before throwing her away."Get…OFF" Chitoge said as she emits a deadly aura.

"Ow, Look Raku-sama a wild gorilla suddenly appear!" Chitoge said as she points at Chitoge.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA!?" Chitoge said as she was preparing to punch Marika. But in the last second she directed her attack towards Raku. It landed with Raku`s cheek making Raku fly off a few meters.

"Ichijou-kun! Raku sama!" Marika and Kosaki said in unison. Kosaki and Ruri went off towards Raku."Fufufu, it looks like you really are a gorilla miss Kirisaki-san." Marika teased before going towards Raku.

"Why you litt-" Chitoge said as she tries to control herself for throwing Marika at a garbage can.

"Wh-what happened? Where am i?" Raku asks as he slowly open his eyes. He see Kosaki with a worried look."Am I dead? Is this heaven?" Raku asks as he look at Kosaki.

"No but you did you best shot at going there." Ruri said making Raku look for her. Raku look at her for a moment before losing the happiness that he felt earlier, thinking that he was in heaven and he will have to live in heaven filled with angels that look alike Kosaki Onodera.

Raku push himself up before being tackled again."Raku-sama!" Marika exclaimed as she tackles Raku."Are you alright? Raku sama? That gorilla didn't hurt you that bad did she?" Marika continued with her voiced filled worry.

"Maybe, but the way you're trying to suck the life out off me with your death like hugs is surely will be one of the major reasons for my early departure with this world." Raku said as he tries to push Marika away from him.

"Aww Raku- sama don`t be so modest!" Marika said as she hugs Raku even tighter.

After multiple attempts on removing Marika off him with some help from Kosaki`s light persuasion and Ruri`s… well Ruri`s not actually doing anything except waiting for them to finish their business. Meanwhile Chitoge was standing for where she was standing earlier and was deep in thought."Marika Tachibana is right, all I do is hurt him. I hurt him when I couldn't tell him what I really feel about him." Chitoge thought. But it was son disrupted when she hear friends calling for her.

"Oi Chitoge!" "Chitoge- Chan!" "Miss Gorilla could ya please hurry up!" Her friend said to her."Ah, coming!" Chitoge reply back as she run towards them.

When they make their way towards the coaster they see different kinds of stall."Look! which one do you guys want to try first?" Chitoge exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow. Maybe we should try the ones which sold sweets." Kosaki stated.

"I`ll go wherever Raku-sama go!' Marika said in her usual lady like voice whenever she talks to Raku.

After giving each other's opinion, they finally agreed on going to the sweet shop. Kosaki was about to follow them when she was pull back by Ruri."Eh? what is it Ruri-Chan?"

Ruri didn't say anything but just point at a 'Tunnel of Love' attraction. Kosaki blush knowing what her best friend wants to her to do."But Ichijou-kun and Chitoge-Chan are on a date!"

"Kosaki, are you sure it`s not like their usual fake date routine?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, so later go there with him ok." Ruri said pointing at the Love Tunnel. Kosaki was about to answer back but she was cut off by.

"Oh! That's a good idea we should really go there. Right? Raku-sama?" Marika interjected out of nowhere as she drag Raku towards the Love Tunnel."Eh!? where do you think you're going with My Darling!?" Chitoge said as she grabs Raku and starts to pull him to her direction making Marika pulling Raku as well.

"Let go! Marika!"

"No you let go Kirisaki san!"

The start a tug of war with Raku as the rope. Marika was pulling with all her might but Chitoge was only holding Raku with one hand."Are you done?" Chitoge ask in a bored tone as she looks at the almost exhausted Marika Tachibana."Jeez. don`t push yourself to hard or you`ll collapse on the spot."Raku interjected.

Marika stop pulling Raku, before giving him a happy look."Raku-sama… this is why I love ya! Yer always so caring!" Marika said happily .

"Ojou?" "Onee- chan?"

The gang look where the voice has come from. They then see Tsugumi with Haru, and Paula.

Ojou, I didn't know you guys are going to the amusement park?" Tsugumi said as she waved at them while running towards them.

"Ichijou-senpai? Kirisaki-senpai? Why are with Nee-chan and Ruri-san?" Haru asks.

"We should be the one asking you that, Haru-chan…" Raku answers Haru.

"If you must know, senpai, we were actually planning it by only the five of us."

"Five?"

"Yeah, Fuu-chan was suppose to be here but something came up so she won`t be able to come with us and we invited Paula-san as well but she won`t come with us unless Tsugumi-senpai come along as well."

"Oh… ok?" Raku dismissed.

With the question out of the way they all agreed to all go together. They enjoy their unusual gathering, they first went into some stalls that sell figurines and toys.

The next shop they went into was selling stuff like hair band, hair clips, etc.**(Men … I really have no idea what girls like to wear so forgive me.)**. "Hey Raku… what do you think?" Raku heard Chitoge. He turn around and see Chitoge who`s signature red ribbon was currently in her hands. He see that she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Umm… I think you look good without a ribbon?" Raku said unsure with his answer.

Chitoge`s clenched her fist before pointing at her hair where a cute butterfly hair clip was resting."Are you blind you stupid Beansprout!" Chitoge said in an annoyed tone.

"Wh-How am I supposed to see that! It's so freaking small!" Raku counters.

The gang quickly look at the arguing couple so some of them think."Looks like they are fighting again huh?" The gang quickly look where the voice originated. They see Shuu Maiko looking at Raku and Chitoge with a smirk.

"What are you doing here you pervert?" Ruri asks in her usual monotone voice but this time with a hinted annoyance.

"Eh? Ruri-chan don`t be so mean." Kosaki said to Ruri.

"Fine… why is the worthless, perverted, good for nothing, Maiko-kun here?"

"Ouch, that huts Ruri-chan." Shuu said in a fake hurt voice as he dramatically puts his hand on his chest to show that he was hurt.

"Fine. Let's just go already, were wasting precious daylight and breath just talking to you." Ruri said as she go towards the gang.

Raku notice Shuu walking along side Ruri, and Kosaki."Shuu? what are you doing here?"

"You know Raku, I can`t just let you enjoy all the fun."

"Fun? What do you mean by fun?"

"Ohh, don`t play innocent with me Raku." Shuu said in his usual cheery tone as he look at the girls.

Raku followed his best friend`s gaze and see that he was referring to the girls. He only realized now that he was the only guy in the group until Shuu came along."Eh? What are you talking about?" Raku said as he scratches his cheek with his index finger awkwardly.

"Come on! Now that were all complete let`s go have some fun!" Chitoge said happily. The others look at her before smiling and agreeing.

They all went to different to different stall, rides, and shop. After almost going to all the park`s attraction all that was left were the roller coaster and the Love Tunnel.

They wait in line for the coaster. As they wait in line they see decide who was sitting with who. Raku`s harem were all planning to sit with Raku, except of course for a Tsugumi… well a little bit. The other half of her want her Ojou to sit with Raku but her other half want to sit with Raku.

After deciding who will sit with who, it end up with Haru and Raku in cart 1, Chitoge with Tsugumi in cart 2, Kosaki with Marika cart 3, Ruri with Paula 4 and Shuu in the last cart.

"I am sorry, Nee-chan but I don`t know how this happened. It was supposed to be you and Ichijou-senpai." Haru thought as she fidget her hands while blushing.

Chitoge on the other hand was hoping that she was the one in Haru`s place right now. Pushing back her thought."Hey, Beansprout remember our deal." Chitoge said with confident making Raku look at her nervously with comical sweat drops running down his face.

"Deal?" Kosaki, Tsugumi, Haru, Paula, Marika thought.

"Umm, what deal are you two love birds talking about?" Shuu asks happily.

"Yes do tell Us Raku-sama what you and Ms Kirisaki-san have been planning." Marika said curiously while glaring at Chitoge, who gives her an intense glare as well.

"You see Chitoge was plan-." Raku said before being cut off by Chitoge.

"If Raku pissed his pants or cry like a big baby he is after riding this coaster, he will do what I want for an entire day." Chitoge said with a smirk thrown towards Raku.

"Do all she wants!? FOR An ENTIRE DAY!" The gang though minus Ruri who was to bored and looking elsewhere. Shuu who was enjoying the two`s little bet that stirred up the whole gang. And Paula who was just looking at them with a bored look.

The coaster then start to move."We must not let her win!" the gang thought minus well you know who`s not planning on stopping Chitoge.

They reach the highest point of the track. Raku`s harem was all too busy to scream, they have one thing in their mind and that was not to make Raku lose. Meanwhile Chitoge was enjoying herself. Raku was about to scream when he hear Tsugumi yelled at him."Oi! Ichijou Raku! You call yourself a man!? A real man won`t scream for this pathetic ride!' Tsugumi said while blushing. Deep inside her heart that was guarded shielded by mine field created from crucible of training that she has experienced from a dense hit man of the Bee Hive gang, Claude.

Raku then see Chitoge smirking at him. He muster enough courage for not to scream today.

"Ichijou-kun!" He hear Kosaki's voice echoes towards him. His surrounding slows down. His copper like courage turn into iron. He smiles happily as he see Kosaki giving her an encouraging and determined look.

"Raku-sama don't worry our strong love for each other will give you strength to defeat that gorilla woman!" Marika scream towards him.

"I don`t know what love you are talking about, Marika." Raku sweat drop.

He didn't notice that Haru was watching him smile happily as the other girls give him courage along with her sister. She gritted her teeth before stomping on his foot causing Raku to scream in pain. The scream could be heard all over Japan.**(The scream itself was able to reach the author`s home."Eh? What the heck was that?" as I removed headphones to listen more clearly. I shrugged before continuing on listening to music.)**

After the ride have ended. The gang was in front of the exit of the ride."Ha! You lose Chitoge." Raku said with a smirk as he try to hide the pain that he was feeling coming from his foot.

"(Sigh) fine you win, but I will only start tomorrow."

"Whenever you like, you damn gorill-" Raku wasn't able to finish as he was sent flying towards the Love Tunnel by Chitoge`s punch.

After recovering from Chitoge`s punch like nothing happen they all then went at the entrance of the love tunnel. The pair this time was Chitoge and Kosaki, Marika and Tsugumi, Haru and Paula, Ruri and Shuu. Raku was standing and looking depressed he was planning on sitting with Kosaki.

"Umm, excuse me, it seems you don`t have anyone to go with. If you don't mind I would like to go with you." A random girl just appeared out of nowhere and asks Raku. much for the bargain Raku`s harem.

"oh, I don`t know… but don't you have someone to go with you?" Raku asks.

"Unfortunately no. It would really make me happy if I can go inside the Love Tunnel with someone. It will be my first time going with someone other than my sister." The random girl said.

"Then wheres your sister then?"

"Enough question please." The random girl said with a smile as she drag`s Raku towards the small boat that was use by couples for the Love Tunnel.

"Hey, wait!" Raku said but it was no use, for her found himself sitting with an unknown girl while the Chitoge, Tsugumi, and Marika was glaring at the girl. While Haru and Ruri was glaring at him.

To say the ride on the love tunnel was enjoyable and romantic was far from it. It was like a war zone. Marika using her connections to throw the random girl over board. Tsugumi was using her hit man skills to knock off the girl as well… or maybe she was aiming at Raku. Chitoge couldn't do anything for she was in first boat. The only thing she could do was emit a deadly aura and almost destroying the iron bar that she was holding that was installed at the boat for safety measure. Meanwhile Kosaki was… well… like Kosaki would do…

The ride ended with the random girl who was unharmed and was thanking Raku for the ride. Meanwhile Raku was comically crying as she waved at the Random girl."Why me?" Raku thought.

They where all about to go home when they hear."We have a winner! You two are the lucky couple who will enjoy another ride alone in the Tunnel of Love!" A man happily said to Ruri and Shuu.

Ruri was already pissed that she had to go with Shuu on the first time but the second time. Surely the world is clearly asking for a divine punishment.

The gang sweat drop as they see Ruri being dragged by the people that was operating the Love Tunnel.

Chitoge hear her phone rings. She excuse her self from the gang. When she was away from earshot she push the answer button."Hello?"

"Ah, my sweet little girl. Did you enjoy your date with Raku-kun?" Adelt said through the other side of the phone.

"I think so?"

"I think so? It should be yes of course I enjoyed it!"

"But anyway did you tell him?" Adelt continued.

"…No I wasn't able to tell him." Chitoge said sadly.

"Here what I want you to do My little princess. Let him walk you home, just the two of you alone, then tell him. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Raku!" Chitoge said to Raku as she went back to them. The gang turns towards Chitoge.

"What is it Chitoge?"

"Sorry for ending this so soon but I need to go home."

"Fine." Raku said before turning towards his friends."We'll see you guys back at school or something. Bye." Raku said before walking off alongside Chitoge.

"Then i`am coming to Ojou." Tsugumi said as she was about to follow the pair.

"You don`t have to Tsugumi. I got this." Raku said to Tsugumi making Tsugumi stop.

"Eh? Why do you have to walk Ojou home?"

"Because we are on a date." Raku said simply.

"D-date!" Tsugumi said in shock.

"Unfortunately… well then I must take my leave as well." Marika said as she starts to walk away. The gang then see Honda appearing out of nowhere to escort Marika home.

"A-are you sure Ojou that your fine with Ichijou Raku taking you home?"

"Its fine Tsugumi. You can just enjoy yourself for a while in the amusement park with our friends."

"Well if you say so." Tsugumi said before going back to the gang.

"Umm, Ichijou-kun, Chitoge-chan…" Kosaki said but stop as she wasn't able to say what she wanted to say."Ichijou-kun…" she mumbles.

"What is it? Onodera?" Raku asks Kosaki.

Kosaki shakes her head."It`s nothing, take care."

"Well ok then… bye guys." Raku said before walking off.

"Bye guys!" Chitoge said happily.

"Good bye lady Chitoge and Ichijou Raku." Paula said to Chitoge and Raku.

"Bye senpais" Haru said as she waved happily at Chitoge before glaring at Raku.

"What the hell did I do? For you to glare at me for no reason?" Raku thought.

"And oh yeah Tell Shuu and Miyamoto that we already gone ahead!" Raku said to them as he and Chitoge was walking towards the exit.

When they were outside of the amusement park. Chitoge`s heart was beating fast in anxiety."Raku… I need to tell you something…"

"Huh? What is it? Chitoge?" Raku asks curiously as he looks at Chitoge curiously. Chitoge was about to continue when Raku beats her to it."Don`t tell me you didn't enjoy the date?" Raku asks.

"No its not it. It`s about something different." Chitoge said to Raku.

"Ohh I get it you still want to enjoy those rides. Don't worry you`ll have many chances again."

"No. I am not talking about that."

"I see your hungry aren't you!" Raku said proudly.

Chitoge clenched her fist before walking ahead of Raku." Just forget it!"

Raku was confuse why Chitoge was acting this way. But he shrug it off before catching up with her and walking besides her. After that their walk was filled was silent with nobody talking. Whenever Raku would start to make a conversation, Chitoge would just dismissed it. It continued until they reach their own separate homes.

* * *

**Well that's that after this is the final chapter. Sorry about the poor given detail on their stay on the Amusement park.**

**Even though its longer than the other chapters. To me its mediocre because of the poor details I put into it… sorry about that.**

**Anyway Leave a review if you want guys and girls. For reviews are always welcome so I can improve what needed to be improve.**

**And Happy near Valentine's Day T^T. (MABUHAY ANG MGA SINGLE!)**

**Ok bye ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter ^^ thank you guys for reading my story, following it, putting it in your favorite. And thank you guys for leaving reviews. Making this was a challenge for me ^^ so I apologize for errors.**

**KeepLovingStars- thank you again for you help I really appreciate it ^^**

**Souls of the damned- thanks for being my Beta Reader ^^ even though I didn't follow all of your instructions. Salamat pre ^^**

**Here it is my Valentine`s Day gift from me to you guys ^^. I hope you guys like it!**

**I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

Chitoge was now in her room, she was lying on the bed facing the ceiling."Raku… you dense idiot…" She thought before she heard a knock on her door."Chitoge, are you there?" She heard her dad call her.

"Yeah dad, I am here." Chitoge said sadly as she sits in her bed while facing door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"So how did it go with your date with Raku-kun?" Adelt asks his daughter.

"Things didn't turn out as I planned it to be." Chitoge said smiling.

"Oh? What happened?" Adelt asks confused as her expression does not match with she said.

"Instead of a date, it turned into a friends hangout. It was a lot of fun." Chitoge said with a bright smile. "But… I wasn't able to tell him." Chitoge said as her smile disappears.

"Well at least you tried. But maybe someday you can come back and tell him then."

"Come back?" Chitoge said quietly. "But I don't want to come back! I want to stay here in Japan, with you, with my friends…. _with him_" Chitoge Shouted at her father, eyes becoming teary.

"I want you to stay here as well baby, but, your Mother said education back in America is much better than here in Japan." Adelt said as he hugs Chitoge, feeling sympathy for her daughter.

"I want to stay, dad! Please, I have friends here unlike back in America!" Chitoge said as tears starts to run down her face.

Adelt continued to comfort his daughter while thinking "Yes… everything is going according to plan." Adelt thought.

(Sunday-Raku`s room)

The young Yakuza was still lying in his bed or futon. Even though his body was still laying around his mind was somewhere else, a place that only he can enter and control. Raku was deep in thought, replying all the events of their so called date. His date with Chitoge Kirisaki, the girl he wanted to not to be part of her romantic life ever since they were told that they have to pretend to be lover just for the peace to be maintain between their respective group. a knocked could be heard outside his door. Ryuu a member of the Yakuza, the second hand of the boss who is Raku`s dad. Raku was still floating in his thought that he didn't hear that Ryuu told him that he was going to enter.

Ryuu poke his head out as he open his Bocchan`s door, he look around to look for his young master. When he see Raku he was about to asks him a question whether he will be making breakfast for today, but as he see that Raku was deep in thought and looks like that he wasn't going to get a response from him anytime sooner, he just quietly close the door and walk off trying not to disturb his young master.

After seeing the troubled look on his young master`s face, he couldn't help but to be trap in his own thought."Bocchan… what's bothering you? Just tell us and we, will help you in any way we can…" Ryuu thought as he walk across the halfway, heading straight to the dining area.

Ryuu make it across the hallway. The other yakuza members see him enter the dining area and was curious as well seeing him deep in thought. "Ryuu? Where is Bocchan? Is he still asleep yet?" one of the yakuza`s asks snapping Ryuu out of his thought.

After snapping off from his deep thought and head straight back to reality. Ryuu looks around for the Yakuza member that spoke to him earlier. After a minute of finding the fellow member, the one that has asks him saw that he was looking for him, he waved his hand towards Ryuu. Ryuu look at the fellow member before stating that Raku won`t be able to make and join them at breakfast.

After hearing that no one would be making their breakfast the Yakuzas scream in terror minus Raku`s dad, who was sitting in his usual place, he was calm as always even though he heard something about his son. And Ryuu who was watching the terrified Yakuza members panic across the dining hall. He turn towards Raku`s father for help, but he see that Raku`s father was calmly looking at his underlings. Ryuu calm down as well seeing that his master was calm in this situation. "Master?" Ryuu simply asks as he approach Raku`s dad.

Raku`s dad suddenly opens his eyes causing all the panicking Yakuzas to look at him as they all calm down. He grunt before standing up and pointing outside, which is coincidently the direction where they store all their cars. "To the automobiles! We are going to eat out side for today!" Raku`s father said in full confident. Causing the Yakuzas to let out a scream of joy as grateful tears stream down their face.

The Yakuzas mobilizes towards the garage, Ryuu was about to head towards the garage as well before he hear Raku`s father call out to him. " What is it, Master?" Ryuu asks as he quickly walk towards his master.

Raku`s father look at him with a serious look before putting one hand at his shoulder. "Ryuu, I need you to…" Raku`s father said before whispering to Ryuu.

Ryuu look at Raku`s father before giving him an affirmative nod. Raku`s father look at the last Yakuza to leave the dining hall, he look at the direction of his son`s bed room lies. He walk towards his son`s bedroom, after walking towards his son`s room, he knock before entering. He scratch the back of his head seeing the troubled look that his son was giving while deep in thought.

Meanwhile inside Raku`s mind. It seems that inside his crazy yet normal mind, he was floating above a scene, the scene where he first met Chitoge. He then notice that he was quickly moving towards the ground, as he lands in his feet he saw his mind version was lying on the ground unconscious as he see Chitoge sprinting away in a hurry after he heard her apologize. He gives a smile at the scene. "Of all the way we two could meet, it has to be like this." The scene before him then change and turn into the scene where he and Chitoge was about to be told they have to be lovers for 3 years.

He see that Chitoge was almost cut in half by Ryuu and he almost got shot by Claude or four eyes he likes to call him. He then see Ryuu and Claude glare at each other alongside their respective group just because he and Chitoge foul mouthed each other. And like the first scene that was shown, he smile remembering the memory that was created in this very moment. The scene then morphed again, this time the scene transform into the scenario where he and Chitoge was trapped all because Ryuu and his fellow Yakuzas Push him and Chitoge into the storage room. And before Raku knew it. Right in front of his eyes he see Chitoge, the girl that can punch like a real life gorilla, the girl who loves to eat ramen, the girl who enjoy to make his life miserable, the girl who he have to assist in order to bake at least a descent cake that can`t kill a person after eating a small bite, the girl who wears a two piece bikini in the school pool as they were supposed to teach Onodera to swim. " he laugh as he remembers that after she showed Onodera how to swim but wasn't able to learn anything due to Chitoge`s inhuman athleticism. After giving a laugh at the memory, he continued his journeyed on the little thing that he knows about her.

The girl who can't even peel a potato safely, the girl who`s attitude is like a storm was heading straight towards him with full force, the girl who once tried to act like a cute girl after the play, the girl who gets excited over something that she wants to do, the girl who`s bright smile send his feelings into chaos, the girl who changes his days from normal to craziness and excitement waiting in every corner, the girl who makes his heart beat like crazy as he she makes a cute, beautiful action towards him or something, the girl who gladly accept his gift, a gorilla plushy which coincidently have blonde hair and a ribbon hair just like her. Raku smiles when he remember giving her the plushy.

The smile on his face was soon replace with a blush when he notice the scene in front of him was the scene where he and Chitoge was about to kiss before they got interrupted by Claude.

After the scene has pass, it froze but doesn't fade away. He began to be curious as the frozen scene stands in front of him. After a long moment of looking at the unmoving scene, he remember something about her again but this time it wasn't like the others. His mind was flooded by the scene of her in her first few days in school, she wasn't able to make any friends, she was the girl who have an incredible strength yet scared of the dark and lightning. She was the girl who will help her friends that she was able to make without hesitation yet she… is the one that needed more help. She is the girl who`s sadden face makes his heart cringed. She was the girl… the woman at their Romeo and Juliet play, the woman that in that Juliet costume, who makes his heart beat. She was the woman… the he held hand with at their play, the play which symbolizes the beginning of their new beginning.

Raku then notice that the scene in front of him change, the scene was the one he climbed the balcony and stared at her in the eyes, hold her hand, and seeing her smile, her smile that she gives to him, a smile that unknowingly to him have planted a seed that will grow into something beautiful later along his journey with her, a seed that will connect them even closer than before.

And before he knew it his body starts to feel heavy and then his surrounding turns dark, the scene slowly fades away, the last part of the scene was Chitoge giving him a radiant smile. His body starts to fall before he got swallowed up by the dark abyss.

"Chitoge!" Raku bolted up sweat running down his entire body, he was breathing heavily, he holds his head trying to calm himself down, he then notice his father sitting besides him with a serious look on his face. "Dad? What are you doing in my room?" He asks as he looks at his dad.

Raku`s dad stares at Raku before standing up." You should hurry." His father said as he see his dad opens the door.

Raku looks at his clocked and see it was almost 8. " OH crap! I need to make dinner!" Raku said as he quickly stands up and runs towards his wardrobe.

"Raku! Hurry up!" Raku`s father said with seriousness as he looks at his son outsides his son`s room. Raku grumble annoyed that his dad telling him to to go faster even though he can see that he was going full throttle. "I know I am late and I am going to hurry on making breakfast" He said towards his dad as he changes clothes.

"I am not telling you to hurry up just for food! I am telling you to hurry up for Chitoge!" He said making Raku froze and look at him worriedly. "What about her?" Raku asks as he finish changing his clothes and walking towards his dad.

"This might be the last time you would be able to see her." His dad said with seriousness.

"What?" he quickly grabs his dad by the shoulder, his face showing an image of panic. He waited for his father`s respond to his sudden outburst, but his father doesn't need to say anything for his father`s serious face tell all that Raku needs to know. He falters seeing the serious look his father has given him. "Please tell me your joking? Right?" He pleaded as his heart starts to beat faster, but his heart beat for something else. " why does my heart beat faster? Th- this isn't about... is this… fear?" He thought as his whole body froze with fear. He tries to move and go towards her home but his legs won`t just listen to his plead. He really want to go to her, see her, to know she`s there just eating, sleeping, giving him a pissed off look, anything, just for him to know that she`s there and wasn't going anywhere.

After a long minute of silently pleading to his whole body to move, life finally seems to have taken pity to him and allow him to take control over his body once more. After regaining control the first thing he do with the return of his dominion over his own body is to make sure she there. He quickly grab his father again by the shoulder, he look at his father with determination shown in his eyes. "Dad give me a lift, I am going to Chitoge`s house!" he told his father before he wait for his father`s response. He was shock to see that his father was laughing. " sorry son but it looks like you have to do this on your own, for our cars are being used by our underlings to get some food because of you zoning out on us for a long time." His father said in his usual happy tone.

Raku was shock on why his father was laughing especially that he was pleading for him to help him so he can get to Chitoge`s home. "Why are you laughing at a time this!?" he asks his father as he still tries to think of the possibilities why his father was laughing.

Raku`s father just continue on laughing at his son`s plead, he laughed so hard that make him hold on to his stomach while trying to put some air back in his lungs. He wiped of a tear that escapes his eye, he then shake his head trying to clear something he was thinking about. "It`s nothing." As he continue to breathe some air. "I think I already wasted your time so go on then go to her." His father said as he step aside to make way for his son.

Raku thanks his dad before sprinting off towards Chitoge`s house. And of course because he isn't as athletic as Chitoge or Tsugumi, Raku quickly felt the burning sensation that his legs make as hew continue to run the distance between his and his fake girlfriend/ friend`s house. He was 3 blocks away from her house. He took a deep breath as he leaned on a wall, he looks at the distance figure of her huge house that can also be called a freaking castle. "(Pant) Dammit Chitoge! Why didn't you tell me sooner? If you did maybe i- no we can give you our goodbyes (Pant)." He then starts to run again ignoring the fact that his legs are starting to cramp up. "Ughh I should have stretch before running like a lunatic. After reaching her house, he was about to ring the doorbell that was at their gate but stop when he see Chitoge`s best friend and body guard/ hit man/ Black Tiger. "Good timing Tsugumi can you call honey that I am here." He said to her as Tsugumi notice him as well.

Tsugumi was curious on why Raku was in front of her M'lady`s house especially on Sunday. "What are you doing here Raku Ichijou. Are you and M`lady going on a date again? Didn't you guys go on a date yesterday?" She asks Raku making Raku blush remembering their so called date. She see him blush after she stated that they already have dated yesterday. "What`s wrong aren't I right that you and M`lady have dated yesterday?" she asks him again. She then notice that he was blushing for some unknown reason. "What the heck is wrong with you? Blushing all of the sudden." She stated as she gives him a suspicious look. She saw Raku shakes frantically shake his head like he was trying to remove some thing. Her eyes began to widen as she finally gets why Raku was shaking his head. "Raku Ichijou… don't tell me that your…" She shakily asks Raku as she puts a hand in her mouth trying to suppress the gasp that was rising up within her. Raku finally look at her with a curious look on his face. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asks. She falters back as a blush crept up to her face masking her already flustered face. "Do-don`t tell me you and Ojou are doing indecent actions!" she nervously stammered as she told Raku what was bugging her after she saw him do some weird stuff earlier.

Raku was clueless on what his friend was trying to say. "Huh? Indecent actions, can you tell me again but this time with more details ok?" he asks her as he continue to watch her. Tsugumi was taken back seeing Raku wasn't shy and was asking her to repeat it to him but with more detail. "I-I can't say that out loud! You might be able to say it with ease but I can't! What do you think I am?" She burst out.

This time Raku was so lost on what Tsugumi was saying that he felt how like a kid lost in the woods. "Say it with ease? I can`t say it easily as well." He shyly told her as he scratch his cheek. Tsugumi flustered face have vanished after what Raku said to her and was replace by curiosity. " but you're a guy you should be able to tell it with ease?" she answer back at Raku`s statement.

Raku blush after Tsugumi told him that he should be able to tell her with ease. "Wha-! I can't tell you that so bluntly and besides it`s kind of bit embarrassing to tell… someone that I was reminiscing my date with Chitoge…" he said as he looks away blushing from Tsugumi.

Tsugumi was hitting herself mentally for the one she was thinking that Raku was thinking on doing was entirely different. "Of all the thought I could make it have to be like that! Why brain why? Are you enjoying watching me make a fool out of myself!" she thought.

Tsugumi`s train of thought was disrupted by Raku`s voice. "So Tsugumi what were you thinking about back then anyway?" He asks her making her blush out of embarrassment. She waves her hands in front of her while looking away so Raku wouldn't be able to see her flustered face. Raku look at her curiously before shrugging it off remembering that he came here for a reason. He then rings the doorbell, as he waits for someone to answer the call and greet them he look at Tsugumi and to his shocked she see Tsugumi blushing and steam was coming out of her body. Tsugumi was thinking that Raku and Chitoge was doing something only adults was supposed to do. But soon enough after thinking about indecent things that she thought Chitoge and Raku was, her mind couldn't help but to imagined she and Raku was on the same bed.

She imagined that she was lying besides Raku in a king size bed, she was wearing a black lingerie while Raku was wearing… well his usual sleeping attire. She imagine that they were lying beside each other, their faces, their lips mere centimeter apart from touching each other. And soon enough their lips start to cut the distance between them.

Meanwhile in the real world Tsugumi was still zoning out and Raku was talking to a member of the beehive gang. After hearing what the member said to him Raku was shocked to hear that his worst thought did came true an hour ago. He look at Tsugumi, he shakes her to snaps her out of her dream land. After a minute of shaking Tsugumi finally came back from the dream realm, he then tell her what the member of the bee hive gang said to him. He expect her to give him a 'I am sorry I should have told you sooner' look but the one that Tsugumi was giver him was entirely different. Tsugumi herself was shock to hear what Raku was saying, she asks him again if what he heard earlier was correct and without flaws. She expected Chitoge, Chitoge`s father, and Claude to tell her anything that will be happening around the Bee Hive. "Come on Tsugumi we don`t have much time!" Raku said before sprinting off towards the airport.

Raku was sprinting as fast as he could but Tsugumi was just like jogging. He turn towards her and see that exertion she was giving on catching up with him was so minimal that she couldn't see the effort in her face. Swallowing his pride." Hey Tsugumi do you have any money? We could ride a taxi to go to the airport." He stated. Tsugumi shakes her head at Raku. "No I don`t have because I usually walk to my M'lady`s." She said simply. "You know Raku Ichijou you could do that as well seeing that you really need the exercise to be able to protect M'lady." She said smugly towards Raku making Raku give her an irritated look.

As they were continuing on running towards the airport Tsugumi couldn't help but see the exhaustion of Raku, she offers him if he want to stop and rest for a little bit. Raku declined Tsugumi`s offer as he continue to run, but his legs have finally given up on him as he started cramping up, he fall down face first on the asphalt causing pedestrian to look at him. Tsugumi look at him with pity before she thinks of an idea. Raku tries to stand up again but his legs refuse to obey his command. "Stand up! Come on dammit!" He thought as he continue to try. He then felt someone picking him up. He then look at the person that was picking him up, he was shock and embarrassed to see that Tsugumi was carrying him bridal style. "Oi Tsugumi what do you think you are doing? Put me down quick they are staring at us!" he said as he blush trying not to look at someone.

The pedestrians started to giggle and whisper as they see a girl carry a boy. Tsugumi wasn't able to look at Raku directly in the eyes. "If you must know I am doing this for Ojou not you! So don`t think anything of it!" She said as she continue to walk. "Then can you at least put me down?" Raku suggested. "No you`ll only slow me down or do you want to be slow so we won`t make it to Ojou?"

Raku thought was Tsugumi said to him, he sigh seeing that he have no choice but to admit that Tsugumi`s plan was the best they have. "Can you at least carry me in a less embarrassing way, please?" he suggested. Tsugumi thinks for a moment to make a way on carrying Raku in a less embarrassing way. She was then giving Raku a piggy back ride much to his embarrassment.

"So how about this?" she look back at Raku with a blush. Raku didn't look at her but he nod to give Tsugumi an answer. They then continue on their long and awkward journey towards the airport where their friend is currently in.

At the airport, Restroom. Chitoge was looking at the mirror, the woman`s restroom was empty only she was there, Chitoge was grateful that she was the only one in the restroom. As she look at herself, her eyes was red because she began to cry when she enter the restroom two hours ago. As she looks at the mirror, she starts to remember her time in Japan, she remember when she first arrived here, her first day at school which she was almost late, for some odd reason she was thankful that she was late on that day, if she was earlier she wouldn't have been able to meet Raku first. She laugh a little remembering how she and Raku met. "if we haven't met like that I think the way we interact will be much more different than our communication we have." She thought. "Of all the people that could help me back then, he of all the people in that school he have to be the one to help me." She smile at her thought. "He feel what I feel… trying to make friends. It was difficult for me and him, being born in a Yakuza and a Gangster family." She then starts to fix herself up as she looks like she looks like she battled a hurricane. "all of the person that could have saved me in the forest, the time when I almost drown in the pool… he was the one that have saved me. I did not believe it at first but asking everyone that was present there when that happen they all told me the same thing as what Kosaki-chan told me. He saved me." She smile as she imagine Raku as her Knight in shining armor.

The smile on her face was added with a beat red blush as she remember the moment when Raku almost give her a kiss, taken that he was only going to kiss her after he was told by Shuu that she was not breathing. She then remember the time when they were stuck inside the storage room of the Yakuza`s. the moment where they where lock inside. She couldn't understand why she lean in to give him a kiss. But what really get on her curiosity was the fact that Raku also lean in as well. She touch her lips as she imagine a What if scene that Claude didn't barge in to get her. She imagine their lips made contact with each other. She shakes her head trying to remove what she have imagined. But it was a failure for what has been imagined cannot be unimagined.

She starts to remember all the fun she have in Japan in a short time, that short time for her brings more joy to her than all the time she have spend in America combined. Tears starts to fall down on her cheeks again, as she remembers that she have to leave her classmates, her friends, Tsugumi, Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu, Paula, Haru, Yui, Marika… maybe? And Raku. After reminiscing on all the moment that has happened in her stay in Japan, she exits the restroom. She see her dad waiting for her.

Meanwhile an hour later Tsugumi who was still carrying Raku until they have reach the airport. "(Pant) finally you get down now, Raku Ichijou." She said as she put her hand on a wall. Raku doesn't need to be told by Tsugumi to go down, as he would have go down an hour ago. "I told you that you don`t have to carry me until the airport my legs have finally rest up a bit." Raku said as he looks at the tired Tsugumi. Tsugumi looks at him. "I know but I think you`ll need all the energy your legs can give you, because the time is 3:45 PM and remember that one of my fellow bee hive member told you that they will be leaving at 4 PM." Tsugumi said to him making Raku sprinted off towards the airport. Tsugumi looks at him as he enter the airport. "If you failed to bring back Ojou I am going to beat your ass Raku Ichijou.

The airport was so big that it took a lot of time for Raku to see waiting area is. When he was there he see a lot of people but no Chitoge in sight. He look around maybe that she was still here, he then saw a blonde woman he was going to call for her but the woman turn around and see that it was not Chitoge. After looking around he look at the run way, he remember that Chitoge will be boarding their private jet, he scan the runway and see a white private jet that was about to take off. "Chitoge!" he exclaimed as he start to run towards an exit where he can go to the runway. When he was near the exit he was about to cross it but was stop by two security guards. "Whoah kid where do you think you're going?" one of the guard ask him as he gently push Raku back.

Raku look at the plane as it slowly take its place on the runway. "Sir please I need to go there!" he said pointing at the plane. The guards look at where he was pointing; they both shake their head at Raku. "Sorry kid but were afraid that we can`t do that." Raku was now thinking way he can go there. But as he run the scenario in his mind it all works but when he puts on real world logic it all burn down to the ground. He then look at the plane again, he stared wide eyes as he sunk to his knees , he see that the plane have taken off. "No way… no it couldn't be." He said as he said in despair.

Raku was now sitting in a bench at the waiting area, his head was hung low, his eyes were close as his hands was on his face. "Why? Why do you have to leave us here? Why do you have to leave all of the sudden without telling us? Why do you have to leave… me?" He said as he suddenly open his eyes. "Leave me? Why did I said that?" he said as he raise his head up, but quickly put it back in his hands and close his eyes.

"(Sigh) it doesn't matter anymore anyway she`s gone and going back home to America." He thought. He then imagine Chitoge giving him a bright smile, a smile that was only given to him. He then see the Chitoge start to move her lips in his mind. At first he doesn't hear any sound coming out of her mouth, but he soon hear her voice, faint at first but it soon get louder that it feels like she was actually talking to him in real life and up close. "Raku? Raku is that you?" was the first thing he hear. "Raku I know its you so look at me when I am talking to you!" he heard her again but he still didn't open his eyes and continue on imagining her.

He just continue on thinking Chitoge talking to him and he imagined himself ignoring her. "What would be it like now that your gone? Of all the person I met you're the only person that I don`t have to act like a prince. With you I can act just myself. I think I'll miss our bickering, arguments, are usual so called dates, and I think I`ll, no I will miss you, your smile, your blonde hair, your ribbon that you always use, and I'll definitely miss everything about you." He said to no one in particular.

He continue to think about her before he felt something cold hit his left cheek. The sudden contact with a cold object made him open his eyes and look who was the person who put something cold on his cheek. When he see who it was he gasp as he stared wide eyes at a girl with blonde hair, red ribbon on top of her head, a blush that was tinted on her face as she looks at the runway, she was holding two cold drinks in her hands.

"Ch-Chitoge? Is that you?" he said in shock. "Geez Beansprout you already forgotten about me just because you haven't see me for a few hours? I wonder if you`ll even remember me at all when I go back to America and went back here after some years." Chitoge said as she sits beside Raku and handing him a drink. "But I thought you already left!? I saw your plane took earlier!" He said as he continue to look at her.

"You really are stupid Raku, were not the only one who owns a private jet." She told Raku as she took a sip form her drink that was already open. "Hey Raku… did you meant all of that?" she ask shyly at Raku.

"Huh? Meant what?" he asks curiously making Chitoge blush even more. "You know what you said earlier…" she answers back at Raku. Raku blush but it's a good thing Chitoge want looking at him but at the runway. He then smiles at her. "Maybe." He said to her "Heh? What do you mean by maybe!?" she said as she looks at Raku, she see him smiling at him, she smiles back at him before turning towards the runway. "You know I like this airport, when I first got here it was morning and at the entrance of the airport I can see the sunrise, and they put the waiting area in the perfect place for a view of the sun set." She said smiling as she enjoy the view.

The two enjoy watching the sun set for a while until Raku asks her a question. "Hey Chitoge if the plane I saw earlier wasn't your plane? Then what time you have to leave for America?" He asks her as he looks at her intently. Chitoge looks at him. "Honestly I don't really know, Dad just told me that I will be leaving today." She answering Raku.

He raise an eyebrow at her. "so where is your dad? I haven't seen him." Raku said while looking around for the Bee Hive gang boss.

"Now that you`ve mentioned it I also haven't seen him for a while after I left him to buy me some drinks.

Meanwhile at a limousine Adelt was talking to Claude and Tsugumi. "So Tsugumi how did you end up in front of the airport?" he asks her. "Raku Ichijou asks for my assistant so he can see Ojou before she left for America." She answers.

"And do you think there's another reason on why he went after her?" he asks. Tsugumi thinks for a moment then shakes her head for she couldn't think on what other motives on why Raku want to see Chitoge.

"I don't really know but when I see him in front of your house he look like run a marathon just to get there." Tsugumi said to Adelt. Adelt smile before asking her another question. "Do you think Raku-kun love my daughter?"

Tsugumi didn't need a moment to think for she already answers with a "Yes, aren't they lovers after all?"

Adelt just smile at her before he looks at Claude. "See I told you so, now can you ease up a bit?" Adelt said to Claude.

"It may seem they really are… lovers but I will continue on investigating Yakuza brat and his relationship with Ojou." Calaude said as he adjusted his glasses. Adelt just laugh before opening his cell phone and texting someone.

Back at the two. Raku and Chitoge was now talking about the things they have done with their friends. She then heard her cell phone rind, she look at it and see it was from her dad. She open click on the inbox and read her dad`s message. After reading it, she slowly turn towards Raku before smiling happily at him. "What? Did your dad send something funny or something?" Raku said in a curious tone as he looks at the very happy Chitoge.

"I am not going back!" she said happily as she hug Raku. Chitoge then realized what she was doing she quickly pulled away, she see that Raku was also blushing like she was. "So you're not going back?" Raku asks her. Chitoge just shakes her to confirm that she wasn't going back to America.

Raku smile at her before looking at The sunset again." That's good." He said simply. "yeah it is. Do you like to go home after the sun set?" she asks him. Raku nod as he continue to look at the sun set.

The waiting area was practically empty besides the two. Raku took a glance at Chitoge, he see her smiling, the rays of the sun was making her eyes, hair, and her figure shine. "I am really glad that things will be back to normal and that you're not leaving and I hope that you`ll be able to stay here in Japan. You might have been born in America but I know that you belong here in Japan, with your friends, and with me.

* * *

**Done. I hope you guys like it ^^**

**Please leave a review if you want to tell me how it goes ^^**

**Anyway thank you guys again and Happy Valentine's Day ^^.**

**God Bless. Bye**


End file.
